


An Angel in Heat

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: You’re extremely super busy, so you can put this at the bottom of your list. I was wondering if you could do a Balthazar imagine where he goes into heat and the reader figures it out so they tease him constantly until he breaks and rough smut ensues? Also- you write the best Balthy ever.





	An Angel in Heat

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

Balthazar had to be going through something, you just weren’t sure what. Ever since you’d met him he had been flirty and outgoing, but over the past few days he had become distant. Whenever you tried to talk to him, he’d turn his head the other way, refusing to even look at you. His only response to your words were gruff grunts. You didn’t know what had changed, but you missed the playfulness that used to exist between the two of you.

Today you find him sitting alone in the living room in one of the oversized recliners that Dean loved. Balthazar seems more relaxed than he’s been in days. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t look tense; but as you get closer, his breathing becomes ragged and his nostrils flare. “Balthazar?” you ask timidly as you approach.

He grunts, shutting his eyes tighter. “Did I do something?” you ask, “Did I upset you or hurt you? If I did, I didn’t mean to.”

“No,” he answers roughly, “Just leave.”

“Balthy, please, I just want to talk,” you say, “Whatever’s happening between us, I want to fix it.”

“Can’t,” he answers, not even bothering to use full sentences, “Leave.”

You knew you should probably give him the space he wanted, but you kept pushing. He was cutting you out and you needed to know why. As you move closer, Balthazar fists his hands, his body tensing. He looked as if he were forcing himself to stay in his seat. “I’m sorry,” you say, reaching out to touch his shoulder, “Whatever I did, please forgive me.”

In one terrifyingly quick move, Balthazar grabs your wrist and pulls you toward him. You have to brace your free hand against the arm of his chair to keep from tumbling into his lap. “I told you to leave,” he says. You look at him wide eyed from surprise. He’d never grabbed you like that before and the roughness of the action has your heart pounding.

“Balty?” you squeak as his hand squeezes your wrist tighter. The sound of your voice seems to bring him out of a trance. He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head before letting go of your wrist.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes “Please, go.” The look in his eyes is unlike anything you’ve ever seen in them. His pupils are flooded with lust, though he tries to hide it by averting his gaze. Your lips part and you inhale sharply as your eyes flick down, noticing the tent he’s pitching in his jeans. “I said go!” he demands, bringing you out of your stupor.

You swallow hard and take your leave, quickly heading to the library. Maybe he’d been hit with some sort of lust spell on your last hunt together. Maybe someone had cursed him. Then again, maybe you’d unintentionally done something to him that you hadn’t realized.

When you reach the library, you scour the shelves for books on spells and angels. Perhaps one of them could tell you how to fix this. You flip through the pages of several books on spells, but you find them less than helpful. From what you can find, the spells these books describe should have Balthazar throwing himself at anyone who would have him. From what you’d seen, he was fine around everyone except you. Maybe you were the problem.

Sighing, you open a new book. This one describes angelic lore and behavior. It isn’t until you get about halfway through the book that you find what you’re looking for. According to this book, angels go through mating seasons, or heats, when they’ve met a potential mate. Most of the time, they’ll give in to their baser feelings and mate with their chosen partner. If the angel tries to repress their heat, however, problems could arise. They could become aggressive and might wind up hurting someone they never intended to hurt. That would explain Balthazar’s roughness when he had grabbed you earlier.

Continuing to read, you find the only real solution was for Balthazar to mate. It was clear that you were the one affecting him and only you could fix this. If Balthazar continued to repress his urges, things would only get worse and you wouldn’t let that happen. In fact, you were more than willing to help.

The thought of being with him in that way had crossed your mind several times before, but you never took the thought seriously. Balthazar was a flirt, and not just with you. You wrote his flirting off as Balthazar being Balthazar. It never occurred to you that he might have actually taken interest in you. The way he was acting now, however, told you that you were wrong.

It was obvious that Balthazar wasn’t going to ask you for what he needed. Either he was too proud, or he was afraid that you might reject him. Despite his reasons for repressing his urges, you were going to tempt him to give in to his desires.

Shutting the book, you head back to the living room hoping to find Balthazar. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one there. “Hey,” Dean greets you as you come in, “Sam and I were wondering if you were up for another hunt.”

“What kind of hunt?” you ask, making your way toward Balthazar. He was seated in the same spot you had left him in, his hands grasping the arms of the chair. You trail your fingers along his shoulder absentmindedly as you pass behind him. He tenses beneath your touch, but doesn’t make a sound.

“We think it’s a pack of werewolves,” Sam explains, “We were hoping you and Balthazar could help us out if you were up to it.”

“I don’t see why not,” you shrug, “What about you, Balthy?” You move to sit on the arm of Balthazar’s chair and let your fingers play with his hair. Balthazar grunts in response.

Both brothers look at the angel as he shifts awkwardly in his seat, trying to hide the erection that’s growing in his pants. “You ok there, Fly Boy?” Dean asks.

“Fine,” Balthazar answers through gritted teeth. Sam’s eyebrows knit, but he continues to go into details about the case despite Balthazar’s strange behavior.

Balthazar, you begin to pray, ignoring Sam’s speech, I want to feel your hands on me. Balthazar grunts and shifts again. I want to drop to my knees in front of you, you continue, and hear the sounds you make when I take your cock between my lips and hollow my cheeks around you. Balthazar coughs as you imagine the image in your head.

“Excuse me,” he says between coughs. Without another word, he flies off.

“What the Hell was that?” Dean asks. You shrug, acting as if you didn’t have a clue.

“Has anyone else noticed how weird he’s been acting lately?” Sam questions, “I mean he’s always been a little … different, but something’s off.”

“Is something going on between the two of you?” Dean presses, “Every time you come into the room he gets all tense.”

“Not that I know of,” you answer, not wanting to tell the truth.

“Did something happen on your last hunt?” Sam asks.

“Nothing that I can think of,” you answer. You can tell the boys are going to keep asking questions, so you quickly excuse yourself. The first place you head is to the room that Balthazar had claimed as his own. Much to your disappointment, he isn’t there. Sighing, you shut the door and move to sit on his bed.

Balthazar, you pray, I know what you’re going through and I want to help. You get no response. I want this, you continue, I want you. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me. Let me give you everything you need. Still, Balthazar doesn’t respond.

Lying back on the bed, you picture Balthazar above you. His hands and lips roam your body. You moan as you imagine him nudging your legs further apart so that he can settle between them. His bare skin is warm against your own. You moan as you imagine the head of his cock pressed against your dripping folds. He would tease you of course; but oh, the feeling of him pushing inside you, stretching and filling you, you -

“Stop it,” Balthazar hisses, cutting you off mid thought. You prop yourself up on your elbows, and find Balthazar standing at the foot of his bed. His chest heaves, hands balled into fists, eyes flooded with the same lust you’d seen earlier.

“Stop what?” you ask innocently. A smile pulls at your lips as your gaze trails lower on his body. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to hold back your moan as you spot his arousal.

“You know exactly what,” he says accusingly, “Stop sending me those prayers and get out of my room.”

“Balthy, please, let me help you,” you beg as you sit at the edge of his bed.

“You can’t,” he insists.

“Why not?” you ask, “I understand what’s happening to you and I want to do anything I can to make it better.”

“I don’t think you understand in the slightest,” Balthazar says, shaking his head.

“It’s just sex,” you say, standing from the bed, “You have needs, Hell, so do I.”

“It’s more than sex,” Balthazar says. He tenses as you place your hand against his chest.

“Ok, so it’s your mating season, or heat, whatever you want to call it,” you shrug, “I know you’ve been ignoring me because you’re trying to repress your urges, but I don’t want you to do that anymore.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Balthazar warns.

“You won’t,” you assure, “I trust you.”

“If I do this, if I give in, it won’t be a onetime thing,” Balthazar tells you, “I’ll want you, crave you. These urges are more than just the desire for sex, it’s a desire for commitment.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” you say. You try to reach for him, but Balthazar catches your wrist.

“Y/N, stop it,” Balthazar warns, “This isn’t something to be taken so lightly.”

“I’m not taking it lightly,” you tell him. You wiggle your wrist from his hand and interlace your fingers with his.

“I don’t think you understand,” Balthazar says.

“Then explain,” you insist.

“Angels don’t just go into heat for no reason,” Balthazar tells you, “It only happens when they meet someone they want to spend the rest of eternity with. If I give in, you’ll be stuck with me forever. You can’t possibly want that.”

“Balthazar, I’ve thought about this before, a lot actually,” you tell him, “I want to be with you, and if I’m stuck with you for the rest of eternity, then it’s a price I’m more than willing to pay.” Balthazar tries to protest, but you stop him. You cup his cheek and smile gently before leaning in to press your lips to his. Balthazar hums, trying to resist the kiss before finally giving in.

His hands grasp your hips and he spins you around, pushing you back, hard against the wall. He takes control of the kiss, his tongue pushing into your mouth. One of his hands fists into your hair and he swallows the sound of your moan as he pushes his body firmly against yours.

“You’re sure you want this?” Balthazar mutters.

“Yes, I’m sure,” you assure him.

“I’m not sure I can be gentle,” he warns, mumbling against your skin as he presses kisses down the column of your neck.

“I don’t need you to be,” you tell him, fisting your hands into his hair and tugging hard. Balthazar groans and sinks his teeth into the skin of your shoulder, sure to leave a mark.

You run your hands down his neck and across his shoulders, pushing his jacket from them. He takes his hands away from you just long enough to shrug his jacket off and pull his shirt over his head. His hands find your shirt next, tugging roughly. You lift your arms above your head, allowing him to pull the material from your body.

He throws your shirt to the floor and reaches behind you to unclasp your bra. As he works, you drag your nails down his chest and abdomen, reaching for the button of his jeans. Balthazar drags the straps of your bra down your arms and lets the material fall to the floor along with the rest of the discarded clothing. He groans as you push your hand into his jeans and palm him through his boxers.

Balthazar’s hips rut forward, pushing him harder into your hand. He’s hard, already begging for release. His lips meet yours, kissing you roughly as his hands explore your body. Balthazar’s fingers pop open the buttons of your jeans and pull down the zipper. Suddenly he grabs your wrist and pulls your hand from his jeans. You groan as he grabs your hips and turns you to face the wall, pushing you up against it. His fingers hook into the waistband of your jeans and panties, tugging them both down roughly.

“Balthazar, please,” you moan. You press your cheek to the wall, watching him over your shoulder. He taps the insides of your feet with his toes, encouraging you to spread your legs as wide as you can with your jeans and panties around your ankles. You watch as Balthazar pushes down his jeans and boxers, his hard cock springing free. He pumps his hand over himself a few times, hesitating before going any further.

“Are you sure you want this, Darling?” Balthazar asks. You hum in response. “I need to hear you say it,” Balthazar says.

“Yes, Balthazar, please,” you beg, pushing your hips back towards him. He groans as you press yourself against him, his cock hard against your ass.

“You have no clue how badly I’ve wanted this,” Balthazar mutters. He brushes your hair over your shoulder and presses rough kisses to your skin.

“Fuck,” you gasp as he runs his fingers through your wet folds.

“So wet for me,” Balthazar groans in your ear. He continues to kiss you as his fingers tease your folds and your clit. You rock your hips, trying to egg him on, but he seems content to tease you.

Balthazar takes hold of his cock and brings his tip to your entrance, teasing himself along your folds. You whimper as he just barely pushes his tip inside you before pulling back out. “Please, I need you inside me,” you beg. Balthazar groans before pushing himself deep inside you in one swift stroke. You cry out his name as he sheaths himself inside you, burying himself to the hilt.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Balthazar groans. He gives you barely any time to adjust before pulling back and thrusting into you again. Your fingers curl against the wall, finding nothing to hold onto as Balthazar pounds into you again and again. He was right, he was anything but gentle.

His hands grasp at you, fingers digging into the skin. You were sure he’d leave bruises all across your body. His teeth sink into your skin here and there, muffling the grunts of your name and curses that spill from his lips. You moan praises for him as he fucks you, telling him how good he feels and how badly you want him. Your praises only seem to egg him on.

Balthazar waves his hand, making the rest of your clothing disappear. He pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty and spins you to face him. You hum as he pushes your back against the wall, his hand reaching down to grasp your thigh. “Please,” you whimper. Balthazar doesn’t miss a beat. He pulls your leg high around his waist and pushes back inside you, resuming his original pace. Your walls pull tighter around his throbbing cock and pleasure continues to builds within you.

You tilt your head back against the wall, humming, moaning, and begging each time Balthazar pushes deep inside you. Balthazar buries his face into the crook of your neck, muttering in French and Enochian. You drape your arms over his shoulders, your nails biting into his skin. Balthazar reaches down and draws your other leg up around his waist, lifting you from the floor as if you weigh nothing at all. He carries you to his bed, bouncing you on his cock as he goes, and drops you down onto the mattress.

He splays his hand against your chest and pushes you back against the bed. Balthazar stands at the edge of the bed, continuing to thrust into you hard and fast. Your breasts bounce with each stroke and Balthazar can’t seem to get enough.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Balthazar whispers as he rakes his eyes over your body. His hands move to grasp your hips, lifting them from the bed and giving you a better angle to enter you at. Each thrust has his cock dragging against your g-spot with precision.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” you moan. You let your eyes travel down his body, your gaze landing on the spot where he disappears inside you over and over again. “Yes, Balthazar,” you hum, your hands fisting into the sheets above your head. Your stomach coils tighter and tighter as you watch him fuck you, the sight bringing you closer to your end.

Balthazar grunts your name over and over again as his thrusts become erratic. He was nearing his end as well and you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer. You moan and beg as you writhe against the bed, hands pulling at the sheets. “Come for me,” Balthazar grunts, “Need to feel you come.”

You cry out as Balthazar delivers one particularly rough thrust that sends you spiraling over the edge. Moans and whimpers escape your lips as the knot in your stomach snaps and pleasure courses through your veins. Your body shakes with the force of your orgasm as your walls clamp down around his swollen cock. Balthazar groans as you come undone around him, his head tilting back, eyes shutting, and jaw clenching as he continues his erratic thrusts.

“So good,” Balthazar whispers under his breath, “So fucking good.” His thrusts prolong your orgasm and spark his own. “Y/N!” he shouts as he reaches his peak. You press the heel of your foot hard against his ass, forcing him deep inside you as he spills hot ropes of cum inside you. Balthazar’s muscles tense and relax as his cock pulses against your walls, the feeling only dragging out your pleasure.

“Holly fuck,” you gasp, watching as his grace shines bright through his eyes. Balthazar chuckles as he begins to relax, recovering from his high. Much to your disappointment, he pulls himself from you. He climbs onto the bed and reaches for your hand, guiding you to the top of the bed.

Balthazar lies on his back, looking more relaxed than you’d seen him in the past few days. You lie next to him on your side. Propped up on your elbow, you look down at him, tracing random patterns across his chest with your free hand.

“Better?” you ask.

“Much,” he answers, “For now. The urges will be back soon enough.”

“And after your heat passes?” you ask him.

“What about it?” Balthazar questions, unsure of what you’re asking.

“Will you still want me the same way after?” you clarify.

Balthazar’s brow knits and he pushes himself up from the bed. “Of course I will,” Balthazar answers, “When angels mate, they become attached; but I will only act on those urges if you want me to.”

“Trust me, I want you,” you assure him. Your words make him smile brightly. He guides you onto your back and settles himself above you.

“I’ve always wanted you,” he confesses, “I just didn’t know how to tell you. Then my heat came and it only made things worse. I tried so hard to stay away from you, to keep my distance so I wouldn’t force myself on you.”

“I was afraid you were pushing me away because you didn’t want to be around me anymore,” you confess.

“I never wanted that and I’m sorry I made you think it,” Balthazar tells you as he cards his hand through your hair, “I love you, Y/N. I always have and I always will.”

His confession makes your heart race. Reaching up, you cup his cheek in your hand and he leans in to the touch. “I love you too, Balthazar,” you say softly. Balthazar smiles as you run your thumb along his cheek bone. You return his smile and let your eyes flutter shut as his lips capture your own.


End file.
